


Nightwing/Daredevil rooftop scene

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Embrace, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Inks, M/M, Mixed Media, Rain, Traditional Media, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Matt huddle in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing/Daredevil rooftop scene

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil, ink, colored in GIMP
> 
> Yet another rooftop scene, and ['rith](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerithwyn/) wrote a [drabble](http://www.offpanel.net/kerithwyn/stories/Rooftop.html) based on this picture. *squee!*

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rooftop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704949) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn)




End file.
